Iron Man 144
"Sunfall" is the title to the 144th issue of the first ''Iron Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was plotted by David Michelinie and Bob Layton with artwork by John Romita, Jr., and inks by Bob Layton. Layton also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was colored by Bob Sharen and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Jim Salicrup. This issue shipped with a March, 1981 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "Sunfall" * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Bambi Arbogast * Sunturion, Arthur Dearborn * Chauncy * Edgar * Roxxon Corporation * Humans * Gulf of Mexico * Outer space * Star Well * Power armor :* Iron Man armor :* Iron Man armor model 5 :* Sunturion armor * Tony Stark's briefcase * None * Armored flight * Energy projection * Flight * Teleportation * Receptionist * Space station "Apocalypse Then" * Tony Stark * James Rhodes * Beetle, Abner Jenkins * Blacklash, Mark Scarlotti * Constrictor, Frank Schlichting * Wong-Chu * Captain Hays * Ho Yinsen * Roxxon Corporation * United States Army * Humans * Texas :* Dallas * Southeast Asia :* Vietnam :* Saigon * AK-47 * Bazooka * Handguns * Land mine * Missiles * Power armor :* Iron Man armor :* Iron Man armor MK I :* Iron Man armor MK V * Rifles * Airplanes * Helicopters * Electromagnetism * Enhanced durability * Superhuman strength * 1960s * Captain * Exploding building * Gunshot victims * Hospital * Lieutenant * Nurse * Pilot * Smoking * Vietnam War Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Can even the Golden Avenger's new armor stop Star Well from crashing to Earth?! The Trial and the Tragedy!" * Tony Stark disconnected Star Well's self-destruct system in issue #143. * This is the first, and to date, the only known appearance of Chauncey. He is a man on the beach who witnesses the Star Well debris crashing into the Gulf of Mexico. * This is the first, and to date, the only known appearance of Edgar. He is a man on the beach who witnesses the Star Well debris crashing into the Gulf of Mexico. * The events from the flashback scenes from "Apocalypse Then" take place immediately following the events of the "Iron Man is Born!" story from ''Tales of Suspense'' #39. * The title "Apocalypse Then" is a re-wording of Apocalypse Now, which is a 1975 war film focusing on events in the Vietnam War. The movie features an ensemble cast of notable actors including Marlon Brando, Martin Sheen, Dennis Hopper, and Laurence Fishburne. * In "Apocalypse Then", Tony Stark makes reference to Waldo Pepper. The Great Waldo Pepper is a 1975 American drama film directed, produced, and co-written by George Roy Hill. Set during 1926–1931, the film stars Robert Redford as a disaffected World War I veteran pilot who missed the opportunity to fly in combat. * In the original origin of Tony Stark, Tony was injured by triggering an explosive trip-wire. In this story, he steps on a land mine. * In flashback, James Rhodes is smoking what appears to be a hand-rolled cigarette. However, it could just as easily be a marijuana cigarette. When he offers Tony Stark a puff, Tony declines, citing that he is trying to cut down. Reprints Stories from this issue are reprinted in the following volumes: "Sunfall" * Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM. * Iron Man Omnibus 1 * Iron Man: The End * Iron Man: The Many Armors of Iron Man * Secret Invasion: War Machine "Apocalypse Then" * Iron Man: Requiem 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *